Sultan RS
The Sultan RS is a highly modified sports variant of the Sultan in Grand Theft Auto IV and it's downloadable content. Description Design The Sultan RS is a high-performance two-door coupe variant of the Sultan, itself based on the First Generation 2001-2005 Lexus IS300, with minor influences from a range of '00s Subarus, although the Lexus has never had a two-door coupe configuration, their influence remains obvious in the RS. The front and the complete shape of the car closely resemble that of a 2001 Lexus IS300 series with a sport body kit, and of course a side exhast system, which aren't usually found on Lexuses. The massive rear spoiler is usually a stock feature on the Subaru WRX STi. The rear of the car is highly reminiscent of the Lexus and also actually the 2000-2007 Mercedes-Benz C-Class. The car comes with a carbon fiber hood, roll cage, side exit large-bore exhaust, front-mounted intercooler, rear diffuser, racing rims, and low-profile tires. Some variants also has a carbon fiber trunk lid, hood scoop, and metallic paint. The car is available in several colors, including pink, which is rare in-game, although carbon fiber components (such as the hood) are always colored black. Variants There are two physical variants: one has a hood scoop, and one does not. This difference is only visual; and does not affect vehicles' performance one way or another. Performance The car's top speed is at 186 mph (299 km/h), however its acceleration is the fastest of any car in the game, but the Forklift acceleration is the fastest of all vehicles. According to the rocker covers on the engine as well as the model marque on the trunk, it has a 3.5L Inline-4 DOHC (dual overhead camshaft), turbocharged powerplant. The engine in this car is obviously very different to Subaru's iconic boxer engine. This vehicle also comes fitted with a high-pressure blowoff valve which results in a hissing sound after changing gear past 6000 or more RPM. The engine has lots of turbo lag, but once the turbocharger spools up at higher RPMs, the power is impressive. The boxer engine sound is similar to that of a Subaru, although this car is powered by an inline, not a boxer, 4-cylinder engine. The Sultan RS utilizes an all-wheel drive system, which makes it's acceleration rate lag at just over midway to top speed. The Sultan RS is slightly lowered, but handles great in all conditions. The car drives very well on ashphalt, although a bit slippery and at times hard to control at high speeds due to the all-wheel-drive system, but with some practice this car can handle extremely well. It is also great on dirt and sand. Like the Infernus, Banshee, Buffalo, F620, and Bullet GT, the exhaust system of the Sultan RS is prone to letting unburnt fuel explode in flames from the sidepipes during throttle liftoff after high revving. The RS is also equipped with a dump (blowoff) valve on the turbo which causes a whipping/hissing sound when the throttle is released. Offroad, the RS handles quite well for a racing car. The only trouble with the RS offroad is the massive amounts of oversteer, and the flat roof. The flat roof makes it difficult to roll back onto the RS's wheels. An interesting note is that there are several variations in the Sultan RS's engine redline (maximum RPM) - some cars can reach higher RPM than others. This is evident when the player tests multiple cars near the abandoned mansion (where the car spawns) by holding down the handbrake and throttle at the same time to see how high the engine note of that particular Sultan RS is. It is unusual that the Sultan RS houses a GPS system, as most stripped down cars of it's type aren't usually equipped with one because it is viewed as far from a necessity. Trivia * Driving the Sultan RS around often results in the rare Sentinel XS spawning more frequently, being both tuned racing cars puts them into the same category. * This vehicle can be sold to Stevie, fetching $2500. * The Sultan RS in GTA IV beta had a green and blue two tone color, a roots-type supercharger/blower with a bug catcher and a different spoiler. It can be seen in-game at the mini vendor stands around the city: use the sniper rifle to zoom in on the magazines. This beta Sultan RS can also be seen on the television screens inside the Stretch. * The Sultan RS's default radio stations are as follows: ** Electro-Choc and Radio Broker in Grand Theft Auto IV. * In The Ballad of Gay Tony, it as a frequently used car to transport/protect drugs in the Drug Wars. Many of these have a unique paintjob. * The letters RS stand for 'Rally Sport', of which usually designate that the car is a highly tuned racing version of it's original derivative. Locations *Parked in the bushes behind the garage of a run-down mansion in Westdyke, Alderney; the mansion is located at the end of a dirt road, at one of the northernmost points of the island. A link to a map showing the location of the mansion on the map can be found here. *Can appear if player is driving a Super GT. *Only appears in traffic when the player is already driving one. *Sometimes seen competing in Brucie's races, however stealing a competitor's car will end the race and count as a loss to the player. Fortunately, the presence of the RS may cause others to spawn in traffic on the way to the race, during it, or immediately after. *In The Ballad Of Gay Tony, a unique purple-blue one is used in some of the Drug War missions driven by the Korean Mob *In The Ballad of Gay Tony, another unique Sultan RS is used in Drug Wars. It is black with a tannish-white roof and black hood. }} de:Sultan es:Sultan RS fi:Sultan RS no:Sultan RS pl:Sultan RS Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Sports Cars Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Customized Vehicles Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Sports Cars Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Customized Vehicles